School idol days
by otakufan375
Summary: This is based on the manga story of school idol days. But this is a "What if" story. What if Umi came to the classroom just in time to see that Kotori was about to stab Honoka to death? What if Umi saved Honoka? The credit for school idol days manga belongs to the original creator


Honoka looked down at her phone as saw that the message that Kotori sent her was telling her goodbye. Honoka was confused by this message. What did Kotori mean by goodbye? Honoka heard some footsteps and turned around to see that it was Kotori. The warm atmosphere that Kotori usually gives off was not present. Kotori was charged at Honoka with a pair of scissors. She stabbed Honoka in the back and exited through her stomach. Honoka was shocked that she was actually stabbed by one of her childhood friends. Honoka let out a painful scream and fell to the floor.

Honoka was curled up on the floor and was holding the spot where she was just stabbed. Honoka was going into shock. She didn't know why Kotori just stabbed her like that. Kotori kicked Honoka on her stomach and positioned herself on top of her. She raised the pair of scissors in a stabbing position.

"YOU'RE THE WORST! YOU'RE THE WORST PERSON EVER!" Kotori yelled

"I'm sorry Kotori" Honoka said

Honoka could barely talk and she knew that Kotori was planning to kill her. Honoka tried to talk to her but she couldn't let out any more words because of the intense pain that she was in.

Umi made it to the classroom where Honoka was. She opened and was expecting to see a happy Honoka run up to her and hug her. What Umi saw instead was completely different. She saw that Kotori was on top Honoka and had a pair scissors in her hand. Umi's eyes widened when she saw this. Umi tried to look at Honoka but Kotori was blocking her view. But something gave her the clue that Honoka was in trouble. She saw that there was a puddle of blood next to her. Umi was now convinced that Kotori was planning on killing her. Umi went from being shocked to being enraged. Kotori was about to go in for another stab but Umi able to move quickly and grabbed Kotori's wrist.

Kotori looked and saw that Umi was right there. She was shocked to see that she was right there and she saw the enraged look in her eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Umi asked in an angry tone

Kotori couldn't move and that gave Umi the opening she needed. She kneed Kotori in the jaw and it had enough power to push her off of Honoka. Umi looked down at Honoka and saw the damage that had been done to her. Honoka was holding her stomach in pain. Umi also noticed that her breathing was irregular. She knew that Honoka was in bad shape and she knew that Honoka needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Umi brought out her phone and dialed the emergency number. She explained her emergency and she was told that they would be there soon.

Umi hung up and looked back down at Honoka. She saw that she was losing more blood. Umi needed to stop the bleeding or at least slow it down so Honoka wouldn't bleed to death. Umi needed to know how bad the wound was. She moved Honoka's arms to see the wound. Umi couldn't believe what she was looking at. She saw the hole in her stomach. She noticed that the hole straight through her which means that the hole is connected to her back.

Umi took off Honoka's blazer and then she took off her own blazer. She used the sleeves and tied it. The sleeves were on Honoka's back. Umi then took the other blazer and did the same thing except the sleeves were tied on the front. After Umi was done she examined Honoka again. She saw that bleeding was slowing down much to her relief. Umi heard Honoka's irregular breathing. She needed to get her to control her breathing before she goes into shock.

"Honoka! Honoka! It's me! Umi!" Umi said

Honoka recognized Umi's voice and tried to look at her but her vision was blurry and was on the verge of passing out.

"U-Umi?" Honoka asked

"That's right it's me" Umi said

Umi tried to get Honoka to settle down and get her to breath normally again.

"It hurts Umi" Honoka said

"I know it hurts but you have to listen to me. You need to stable your breathing" Umi said

Honoka tried to do as she was told but she was having hard time and couldn't do it.

"I can't" Honoka said

"Yes you can! Please keep trying!" Umi said

Honoka kept trying and was able to settle down her breathing. Umi was relieved that she was able to bring her breathing back to a stable condition. Umi heard the sound of sirens from outside and knew that paramedics had arrived. Umi picked up Honoka and was carrying her bridal style. She went downstairs and made it outside just in time to see the paramedics exit the ambulance. She rushed over to them. Paramedics saw Honoka and saw that she was in pain. They also noticed that she was wrapped with two blazers.

Umi rode the ambulance to the hospital. She was worried about Honoka and knew that she wouldn't be able to focus on anything else other than Honoka. When they made it she was told to go to the waiting room. Umi sat down and waited for hours. The doctor finally came out and Umi ran to him and asked him how Honoka was.

"Is Honoka gonna be okay doctor?" Umi asked

"She'll be fine she just needs some rest and she'll make a full recovery in no time" The doctor said

Umi sighed with relief. She was glad that Honoka was gonna be okay.

"She was stabbed with some sharp tool with enough force to make a hole in her body" The doctor said

Umi already knew that the sharp object that he was talking about was the pair scissors that Kotori used to stab her. Umi clenched her fists in anger. She couldn't believe that Kotori would do something like this. They were supposed to be friends.

"Young lady" The doctor said

Umi snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the doctor.

"There were two blazers wrapped around the patient. Were you the one who did that?" The doctor asked

"Yes sir" Umi said

"You saved her life. She probably would've been dead by the time we got there" The doctor said

Umi was glad to hear that she saved Honoka by trying to stop the bleeding. Umi decided that after school tomorrow that she would come back and visit Honoka. Umi went home but she had a hard time sleeping because her mind was still wrapped around the events that just occurred today. Honoka decided to break things off with Kotori so she could be with her. Umi was happy that Honoka would do something like that just for her. Umi was able to go to sleep eventually with these thoughts still in her head.

The next day after school Umi went to the hospital to visit Honoka. She was given Honoka's room number and went to the room that she was staying in. Umi opened the door and saw that Honoka was awake. Umi was happy to see that her girlfriend was awake.

"Honoka" Umi called

Honoka looked at the door and saw that it was Umi.

"Umi" Honoka said

Umi sat down in a chair next to Honoka's bed.

"I'm so happy that you're here" Honoka said

"I'm happy to be here" Umi said

The happy mood died down because both girls were thinking about what happened and the main cause of the incident that occurred yesterday. Honoka started to tear up because this incident affected her more than it did to Umi.

"Why did she do it Umi?" Honoka asked

"I want to know too" Umi said

The two girls spent the entire time talking and wondered why Kotori would try to kill Honoka.


End file.
